The Society of the Peace Rose
by BabsLevy
Summary: The Society of the Peace Rose is the sister service to the Kingsman Secret Service. Kingsman begin a clean up of the agency but need the help of an ex-Kingsman, Guinevere, who left the agency for the Peace Rose. With the passing of her grandfather, Arthur, she is returning to clean his soiled name and restore balance in the world. If only Arthur hadn't made such a mess.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

**I saw the Kingsman this passed weekend and I decided I'd write a little fanfic!**

**Please Read&amp;Review, Fav&amp;Follow, and Enjoy!**

* * *

The girl trudged out of the coffee shop and took a seat at a table with her coffee and chocolate croissant, it was baked fresh and reeked of chocolaty goodness. The girl stood lean, at least five feet ten inches, with dark brown hair that seemed to change from auburn to black whenever it saw fit (It was actually just lightning, but she liked to think it have a mind of its own), and dark hazel eyes. She wasn't awful looking, though she wasn't gorgeous. She never thought herself to be beautiful, but she liked the way she looked, even though her friends insisted she were gorgeous, those were just things girls said to one another. Every girl scrutinizes their appearance, for instance, the girl despises her oily skin and nose covered with blackheads, and the red marks that her acne left. She, like many others, covered these impurities up with makeup.

She liked the way she looked though, and she'd rather accept herself than spend her time hating herself.

As she took her seat she habitually pulled out her phone from her pocket and placed it next to her coffee. Usually, around this time of the morning her father, would text or call her and they would just talk about whatever. They were close so even though her father was a bit…distant at times, she never felt comfortable being away from home for too long especially since she rarely gets to see him.

Texting or calling every morning suited them since she lived in Washington D.C. with her friends and her father traveled all the time for his work. Like today he was in California.

The girl's phone buzzed, catching her off guard and pulling her out of her thoughts. A drop of coffee dripped onto the shoulder of her shirt.

"Shit." she muttered and wiped off a corner of her mouth with a napkin.

She glared icily at the new stain, as if her newly sparked annoyance would scare it away, and picked up her phone.

It was a text from her father.

Well, actually a picture.

It was the morning skyline of the ocean with tall buildings standing in the distance, the exact view from his hotel bedroom.

Whenever her father was in the city he would make sure he had time to meet up with his daughter and he would always ask her how she had such an eye for films and the courage for directing. She would always say the same thing.

It's a gift.

That was sort of like a routine of theirs. Routines are funny things you know? You do them so much that sometimes you don't even realize you're doing them.

The girl was just about to put her phone back down when it started ringing with an unknown number blinking across the screen. Debating if she really wanted to talk to the person on the other line, she left it.

Placing her phone back on the table she took another sip of her coffee, along with a mournful glare at the spot on her shirt, and the sinking feeling like something bad was going to happen.

As if being an actual fortuneteller, a pair of familiar footsteps paused at the chair across from her and the man took a seat.

"The Odyessy?" The girl had nearly forgotten the book she had placed on the table.

"You're observant." She commented without looking up.

"Why are you reading it?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know, I like it. Can't a simple girl drink her Starbucks and read a book in peace?"

The man didn't respond to her irritated question and treated it as rhetorical.

The girl glanced up at him and sighed. "Merlin." She finally greeted.

Merlin smiled softly at her, taking a sip of his own coffee. He was a friendly sight; the only reason why his appearance disturbed her was the fact that _he was there_.

You see, Merlin is a Kingsman, which is a secret service, but they have jurisdiction in Europe, not the states. The Amazons (the teasing nickname the Kingsman had given the society), the sister service to the Kingsman, have jurisdiction in the states.

"Guinevere." Merlin greeted curtly as he clasped his hands on the table before him. The girl cringed at her codename, she had left the Kingsman long ago to join in the ranks of the Amazons, she had given up the name Guinevere and it was rumored the Kingsman hadn't hired anyone in her place since. "You ignored my call."

Reluctantly, the girl responded to his behavior in kind. It was what she was trained to do anyways, but when she found a time to relax (which was rarely) she liked to make the most of it.

The girl sat up, shoulders back as well as not touching the back of the chair, the haunting phrase of her instructor and grandmother, Madame Ellorah Rose, rang out in her head. 'You are to never lay your back against the spine of a chair. It was originally put there for decoration, treat it as such'. She crossed her ankles and placed her hands in her lap and she gazed at the man.

"It is Artemis now, Merlin, but we're friends, so just call me Scarlet Rose," she paused as she took a sip of her coffee before answering the second question, "and yes I did." She responded curtly.

"…Right, well, how have you been?"

"Oh, you know, being an agent of the Peace Rose has its perks." Scarlet Rose snorted and offered Merlin part of her croissant.

He accepted it and ate bits of it silently.

Scarlet Rose resisted the urge to lean back in her chair as she took another sip of her drink. "But I'm sure you didn't come here to ask me of my wellbeing. What's wrong?"

Merlin chuckled lightly, his typical quiet nature. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

"You're here."

He sighed. "Right."

"So what's the problem?" Scarlet Rose asked impatiently.

"Galahad and Arthur are dead."

Scarlet Rose instantly began chocking on her croissant. She knew of the worldwide massacre, who hadn't? Millions of people died and were injured. But Galahad and Arthur? Merlin swiped a napkin and handed it to her as she tried to ease herself out of the fit. She was one of their first recruits for Guinevere, both Galahad and Arthur had trained her. How could they be dead?

Death came with the job. Though this was a horrible blow to her heart she had to get over it.

"I'm sorry to her that." Scarlet Rose murmured and took a sip of her drink.

"It comes with the job." Merlin had repeated her thoughts. "I came to meet with you about a proposition-"  
"I told you I'm done with the Kingsman, Merlin." Scarlet Rose cut him off. "I work for the Peace Rose now."

"Just as a favor, Scarlet Rose." Merlin insisted. "We need to start some recruiting for a Galahad and Arthur replacement, we could use your help due to recent events."

Scarlet Rose hissed silently as she made a face. She didn't want to say no to her friend, but going back to the Kingsman would completely go against her reason for leaving in the first place.

"Please, Scarlet Rose," Merlin's voice went quiet and sympathetic as he leaned forward. "For your grandfather?"

Scarlet Rose glanced at Merlin with a stressed scowl on her face. Her grandfather, Arthur, was the reason she left the Kingsman… her relationship with Arthur was strained due to the fact he divorced her grandmother, the leader of the Peace Rose.

"Merlin." Scarlet Rose sighed. "I _can't_-"

"Can't or won't?" Merlin said.

Scarlet Rose clenched her teeth together. She was feeling torn between disappointing her grandmother and avenging her grandfather.

He did pass away after all.

Scarlet Rose, reluctantly, glanced away from Merlin and sighed.

"I'll stay until you find the replacements." Scarlet Rose said. "Then I'm leaving for good."

Merlin smiled softly. "Thank you. You remember where the shop is?"

"Of course. I'll be there tomorrow."

Merlin stood up from his seat bid the girl a farewell and left.

Scarlet Rose's day was going well before; she had a chocolate croissant, and coffee. Not only has this shit been thrusted upon her and dim her day…

She ruined her favorite shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a chapter!**

**Just so everyone knows, I gave Eggsy the name Pendragon (Uther Pendragon), just 'cause I thought he deserved his own place in the Kingsman, but not as Galahad or Arthur. :)**

**Please Read&amp;Review, Fav&amp;Follow, and Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Scarlet Rose stood between the two men as they attempted to get in each others faces. The 6 foot, jock of a brunette growled, his blue eyes not breaking contact with the shaggy haired blonde, surfer dude. The room was tense, Jonas, the surfer dude, had challenged Ulrich, the jock, in his standing as a rich daddy's boy._

_ Scarlet Rose got between them before a fight broke out. Her forearm rested along Jonas' stomach as her other hand kept Ulrich at bay and she glared threateningly up at Ulrich's dark green eyes._

_"Ulrich." Scarlet Rose whispered harshly. "__**Back. Off**__."_

_She only said this for his own protection. She knew of his potential as a Kingsman, she didn't want him to make the mistake of getting himself kicked out or killed. _

_Ulrich didn't even glance at his friend; he silently obliged and backed off toward his bed. Scarlet Rose removed her arm from the surfer boy and took a step back._

_"Think about why you're starting a fight before you start it," Scarlet Rose snapped. "This," she waved her hands between her, Ulrich, and Jonas. "would have been a stupid fight and you two would have gotten hurt."_

_Scarlet Rose turned away to join Ulrich when Jonas grabbed Scarlet Rose by her shoulder and forced her backwards. She stiffened and gave the surfer boy the rare family death glare that could scare the toughest of men._

_"I can easily take you down!" Jonas snapped ignoring the girl's threatening stare. _

_Scarlet Rose grasped Jonas' wrist with two of her fingers, holding it as if it were the scum of the earth and removed it from her shoulder. Calmly, she tilted her head toward the surfer boy, her hazel eyes piercing his gaze with a quiet rage._

_"I would hope so, it would be rather embarrassing for a man of your stature to be defeated so easily by a girl like me." Her voice oozed with sarcasm, and she turned to join Ulrich._

_Scarlet Rose sat down on her bed, across of Ulrich, and clasped her hands in her lap._

_"I could have taken care of myself." Ulrich muttered. _

_"Of course you could've." Scarlet Rose shrugged._

_ "Then why did you get yourself involved?" Ulrich asked as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. _

_ Scarlet Rose rolled her eyes, glanced back at the mirror in the bathroom area, to the other recruits, and then leaned toward Ulrich in the up most secrecy._

_ "Because we're all here to be a Kingsman." Scarlet Rose said. "And if I don't make it, I sure as hell don't want board shorts over there protecting the world." She nodded in Jonas' direction and smirked at Ulrich. _

_ Ulrich grinned at Scarlet Rose then leaned toward her with a mischievous look in his eye._

_ "I have an idea. Get your dog." Ulrich nodded toward Scarlet Rose's German Shepard, Duke, who was lying at the end of her bed. He grabbed one of his bed sheets and the two of them waited for the next class._

* * *

_ The sudden screaming of Jonas erupted from one of the classrooms and a stream of laughter quickly followed. Harry held his coffee close to him as he walked up to the classroom and opened the door. Suddenly Duke leapt at Harry, making the man slip his hot coffee all over his shirt and the German Shepard raced down the hallway with a white sheet tied to its collar. Duke escaped back to the recruits' quarters like Krypto the Super Dog. _

_ Harry glanced into the classroom to find Ulrich and Scarlet Rose in a laughing fit on the floor and Jonas, whose face was white as a ghost, and standing on top of one of the desks. _

_ "Why was I just almost bulldozed by a German Shepard in a cape?" Harry brushed the coffee off his arms, ignoring the burns._

_Scarlet Rose and Ulrich ceased their laughter when they heard Harry's voice and stared at him with wide eyes. Ulrich immediately stood up from the ground and stood at attention, Scarlet Rose didn't even try to redeem herself._

_"Well that depends..." Scarlet Rose fidgeted as she kept her place on the floor. Ulrich's shoulders slouched, realizing that there was no way out of their situation at this point, and went along with Scarlet Rose._

_"Are there security cameras here?" Ulrich asked playfully. "Because that would definitely effect our answer."_

_Harry gave the duo a disappointed stare then glanced at Jonas with a look of disgust._

_"Mr. White, if you would be so kind as to get out ass off of that desk and grow some balls." Harry snapped harshly. "It was just a dog in a cape."_

_Scarlet Rose opened her mouth to make a comment about the stains of Harry's shirt, but he shot her a silencing glare._

_"Don't even start with me, Miss King." Harry said and left, leaving Scarlet Rose and Ulrich giggling like a bunch of children._

**_End of Flashback..._**

* * *

Scarlet Rose entered the Kingsman tailor shop, after had just flying in from Washington DC, and walked straight toward the back room while offering a brief nod to the man behind the desk.

"Room 3 is occupied." He insisted. Scarlet Rose sent him a knowing look and walked straight into the room.

"You know you could get yourself killed with that behavior, Guinevere." Merlin said as he stared straight into the three-paneled mirror at Scarlet Rose.

"Did it ever occur to you that I have death wish?" Scarlet Rose replied. "And it's still Artemis, Merlin. When I'm on a mission, it's Artemis, when it's a casual setting it's Scarlet Rose. Do I really need to write it down for you? You have clipboard and everything, do you not use it, is it just decoration? Do you think it makes you look cool, because it does-"

"Jesus, fuck-" Merlin cut in and eyed Scarlet Rose with wide eyes. "Now I remember why we almost didn't pick you for Guinevere. You're fucking annoying."

Scarlet Rose grinned excitedly at Merlin. "I think it was because you guys were just scared of me."

"That too." Merlin gave that to her and shook his head. "Let's get a move on then, shall we?"

"We shall." Scarlet Rose nodded and stood still as he placed his hand on the mirror. As the floor began to sink the duo stood in silence…and Merlin only knew how much Scarlet Rose hated silence.

"Oxfords not Brogues, I have never understood that," Scarlet Rose suddenly spoke up and shook her head. "Brogues look prettier than Oxfords." She teased.

"I ought to smack you for Harry just because you said that." Merlin stated with a soft grin on his face. Merlin turned his head and wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders. "God, we missed you here, Scar." He whispered. "We missed our Guinevere."

"Heh," Scarlet Rose embraced Merlin. "I missed my Knights of the Round Table…" she hesitated. "But I had to go, Merlin."

"I know." Merlin sighed and pulled away as the duo came upon the underground tunnel. "If you hadn't left we would have forced you to leave. You know Galahad, Lancelot, and I had a plan to kidnap you too."

Scarlet Rose let out a loud laugh as they entered the shuttle. "Is that so?"

"It involved a lot of smoke bombs, a Frenchman, a couple hundred helium balloons, and a poodle." Merlin said and grinned down at her.

She adjusted the glasses on her face, shook her head and grinned back at him.

"I…I don't even want to know the whole plan anymore." She chuckled.

"Good, because once we memorized the plans Galahad burned them," Merlin said.

The shuttle came to a quick stop and the duo exited the shuttle.

"I heard a rumor that you got a new Lancelot?" Scarlet Rose said. "Do I get to meet the lucky recruit?"

"You will," Merlin paused as they came to the door. "Right now."

Merlin opened the door and Scarlet Rose walked through the door with him. Standing before the veteran Kingsman were two twenty year olds, maybe a year or two younger than Scarlet Rose, both, at first glance, filled all the requirements of being a Kingsman. Scarlet Rose grew up with the head of the Kingsman as her grandfather, she could tell at first glance who could be Kingsman material.

"Artemis, these two are Lancelot and Pendragon," Merlin introduced the pair. "Lancelot and Pendragon, this is Artemis, formally Guinevere."

"Pleasure to meet you." Lancelot shook Scarlet Rose's hand.

"Like wise." Scarlet Rose smile politely and stretched her hand out to Pendragon. He quickly swept her hand in his and pressed his lips to the back of her hand. Scarlet Rose raised an eyebrow and grinned at him.

"Lovely to meet you." He winked.

Scarlet Rose opened her mouth to reply but Merlin quickly swept her away down the hallway while muttering what a cheeky little wanker Pendragon was.

She began to laugh and gave the tall man a one armed hug. "Oh God I missed you Merlin."

"Shut up ya little brat." Merlin teased.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Flashback…**_

_"THE FUCKING IDIOT!" Scarlet Rose screeched. The high school senior stormed out of the media room and threw the files of papers to the ground. _

_"Scar-" Stella attempted to calm her friend, but Scarlet Rose was so filled with rage that…well, this was the first time Scarlet Rose had ever thrown a fit of rage. They didn't know what to expect._

_"What the flying fuck-" Scarlet Rose slammed her fist against one of the lockers and kicked the bottom of it with her foot. "The fucking- fuck, fucker! SHIT!" _

_Scarlet Rose spun around and elbowed the locker, hard. She growled out a few more cuss words before pressing her back to the locker and sliding down. _

_'Breathe.' Scarlet Rose thought to herself. 'Breathe.'_

_Stella silently picked up the papers Scarlet Rose had thrown about the place and two more of their friends, Brae and Nona, had joined Scarlet Rose on the floor. They sat with her silently as she desperately tried to compose herself. _

_She knew this wasn't a good enough reason to blow up, it was actually probably the worst reason, but she had grown sick and tired of bottling her anger up. Scarlet Rose had a passion for filmmaking; everyone knew it and everyone gushed about how good she was. She was unanimously nominated to be the director of their high school' s production club, a big responsibility…and a big burden when one of your team members doesn't do what he says he will. Scarlet Rose's team was three weeks behind in their film project because one of their team members had said they would write the script and be co-director and actor in the film. Of course, this was the worst plan ever; Scarlet Rose knew that the moment the team member pitched it to her, so she went on to make a Plan B. Little did she know that the same team member would try to take all the credit anyways, and he never even showed up for any of the scheduled shootings. _

_This pissed Scarlet Rose off, people that go back on their word, and she was done._

_Scarlet Rose rubbed the palms of her hands to her temples and when she glanced to the side she noticed the shiny black, well tailored, Oxford shoe standing only five inches away from her. She looked up to see her close friend, and favorite teacher, Mr. Hart. All the girls had a crush on this teacher, obviously because he was British and as well as attractive. Scarlet Rose wasn't going to lie and say she didn't have a crush on him at first, but it quickly developed into a platonic friendship. They both shared distaste for high school students._

_"Scarlet Rose." Mr. Hart stared down at her as he clasped his hands behind his back, trying to maintain a professional appearance, but his eyes were narrowed and filled with concern. "Are you ok?"_

_Scarlet Rose looked away and huffed in annoyance. Stella, Brae, and Nona remained silence as Mr. Hart had their moment. If anyone could cheer her up it was Mr. Hart. _

_"I will be." Scarlet Rose scowled. "We're three weeks behind in our project."_

_This didn't faze Mr. Hart, he knew she knew better than to let her emotions get the best of her._

_ "Do you have a Plan B?"_

_Scarlet Rose looked up at the teacher; she made a face of complete offense._

_"Of course I have a Plan B." Scarlet Rose said. "I've had it in place since the start."_

_Mr. Hart pursed his lips in a straight line, nodded, and left. Scarlet Rose was more offended of the fact that Mr. Hart had thought she'd be so stupid as to not have a back up plan. Plus, was she not allowed to have a dramatic moment?_

* * *

_Mr. Hart let out a feral snarl and stormed out of the classroom, leaving the rest of the students silently confused._

_Brae scrambled out of his seat and nearly rammed himself into the window. _

_Nona glanced up at the clock from her position, "Five minutes?"_

_"He doesn't take a smoke break until after the meetings." Stella pointed out._

_Brae muffled into the window, "We must've pissed him off that fast, huh?"_

_"No," Scarlet Rose murmured. "He must be stressed out about something else…he'd never get this pissed at us." 'Or more specifically, __**me**__.' She thought._

_"Look! There he is!"_

_Scarlet Rose found herself by Brae's side at the window._

_Mr. Hart was strutting back and forth down the side walk. As instantly he lit the cigarette, it was out. He tossed the bud to the ground and crushed it before heading back toward the building. _

_Brae and Scarlet Rose quickly scurried away from the window and returned to their seats._

_"No one piss him off even more." Scarlet Rose warned, directly glaring at Brae._

_They solemnly nodded in agreement, but before the meeting could even start the bell rang for the start of the next class and everyone quickly scurried away before they could deal with Mr. Hart's fury. Scarlet Rose, on the other hand, had stayed due to her next class being a study hall._

_"We're everyone go?" Mr. Hart growled impatiently, not looking at Scarlet Rose._

_"Class." Scarlet Rose said, calmly, and eyed Mr. Hart. She got up from her seat and collected her things. _

_Mr. Hart grumbled something inaudible to Scarlet Rose, she turned to him, her books in hand, and raised an eyebrow at him. _

_"I suggest you quit smoking, Hart." Scarlet Rose stated firmly, using the nickname she gave him._

_Mr. Hart's head whirled toward Scarlet Rose; she could feel he was ready to take his annoyance out on her. She wasn't going to have that._

_"What was that, Miss King?" Mr. Hart snapped. He only ever called her 'Miss King' when he wasn't in a friendly mood._

_Scarlet Rose dangerously stood her ground; she even walked toward him as she made her way to the door to leave._

_"If you're going to take a smoke break every time you get the littlest bit annoyed." Scarlet Rose accused him calmly. "You'll burn your lungs alive, Mr. Hart."_

_She noticed a flicker of surprise in Mr. Hart's eyes as she referred to him professionally and she rarely ever did that. Scarlet Rose strutted out of the room, leaving a rather frustrated Mr. Hart. So, he put his jacket back on and trudged out of the high school again. He tucked a cigarette in his mouth and pulled out his lighter, just as he was about to light the thing he paused and recalled what his student had said. Mr. Hart growled and put the lighter away and tossed his pack of cigarettes into the trash._

_As Mr. Hart turned back toward the building her looked up at a window on the second floor where his classroom was, Scarlet Rose was smiling down at him and waving. The teacher couldn't help but grin at her and shook his head._

_"Cheeky little…" he muttered and walked back into the building._

* * *

_Scarlet Rose watched as Brae and Nona had their weekly argument, she had gotten so used to it that she began packing snacks to eat while watching them got at it. _

_This week she packed salted peanuts._

_"How long has this argument been?" _

_Scarlet Rose didn't even flinch when she heard Mr. Hart's voice, she had felt his presence seconds before her spoke. _

_"About ten minutes." She said without missing a beat. "Peanuts?"_

_She offered the bag to him and he took a handful. _

_"What's it about this time?" he asked._

_"I think Brae lost Nona's flash drive, but somehow got on the topic of what a horrible friend he is." Scarlet Rose informed him as she tossed a peanut in her mouth. _

_"Ah." Mr. Hart glanced at Scarlet Rose out of the corner of his eye. Scarlet Rose did the same then realized he held his fist out to her. She raised an eyebrow then hesitantly touched her fist to his. Mr. Hart's lips pursed in a straight line, nodded and left. _

_Scarlet Rose was left feeling extremely puzzled…then burst into a fit of laughter. Mr. Hart's attempts to try and be 'hip' were the most awkward scenes Scarlet Rose has ever witnessed. But at least he was trying._

* * *

_"Scarlet, I can't talk to him!" Stella whispered harshly, her eyes filled with fear. "He'll get pissed and yell at me!"_

_Scarlet Rose rolled her eyes and laughed. "He won't yell at you, Stella."_

_"Of course you say that." Stella said. "He __**likes**__ you! You're probably the only person he never yells at."_

_Scarlet Rose opened her mouth to retort, but then realized that Mr. Hart really never yelled at her…he only ever encouraged her and offered a friendly smile. _

_"Ok, fine, I'll tell him." Scarlet Rose sighed. As the two friends were about to enter the classroom Mr. Hart exited the room, papers in hand, and stopped in front of Scarlet Rose._

_"Oh, hello, Scar, Stella." He nodded to both of them. "Can I help you two?"_

_"Oh, yeah," Scarlet Rose smiled kindly. "Stella and I wanted to tell you we won't be able to turn our project in on time. We hit a little bump, we were wondering if you'd be able to give us an extension?"_

_Mr. Hart's quiet smile disappeared and he glanced over Scarlet Rose's shoulder. Scarlet Rose followed his gaze and noticed Stella had kept a good seven feet away from the confrontation._

_"Both of you?" Mr. Hart almost chuckled in amusement. _

_"Stella!" Scarlet Rose hissed to her. _

_Stella's face reddened and giggled nervously. "I panicked!"_

_Scarlet Rose turned back to Mr. Hart and grinned as he chuckled. _

_"Sure." He shrugged. "Is that it?"_

_"Yes, thanks." Scarlet Rose said. Mr. Hart returned her smile and went back into his room. She turned back to her friend who looked like she would just about wet herself. "See? That wasn't so bad."_

_"Jesus Christ, Scarlet!" Stella squealed quietly. "He's terrifying!"_

_Scarlet Rose frowned and raised an eyebrow. Mr. Hart? Terrifying? Maybe intimidating but not terrifying…was that how everyone else saw Mr. Hart? Something about Mr. Hart made Scarlet Rose comfortable, comfortable enough to be herself. He actually reminded her of her father or grandfather, he just had a certain attitude about him that she could connect with._

_Now that she thought about it, their relationship was rather odd for a teacher and a student, it wasn't romantic or anything, but they were both up to some strange antic together whether it was seeing how long one another could stand behind Stella before she noticed, or trying to sneak up on the other. _

_Mr. Hart never could startle Scarlet Rose, she actually managed to surprise him once, but he would never admit it. _

_They enjoyed each other's company._

_And it wasn't until Scarlet Rose's grandfather had summoned her to be a Kingsman did she find out why they got along so well…_

* * *

_ "You work for my grandfather?!" Scarlet Rose suddenly burst once she exited her grandfather's office, quickly walking after Mr. Hart. "And you never told me?"_

_ "I was hired to keep an eye on you, Miss King." Mr. Hart replied flatly._

_ Scarlet Rose came to an abrupt stop. Mr. Hart, realizing Scarlet Rose's pause, and turned around. _

_ "Miss King?" Scarlet Rose repeated, completely offended. _

_ Mr. Hart blinked, waiting for her to go on._

_ A burning lump sat in Scarlet Rose's stomach once she realized Mr. Hart wasn't going to give her any better of an explanation. He just did what he had to do to get close to her, he never considered her a friend at all. He just played her. The burning in her stomach remained, but she composed her self to remain calm._

_ "…I was never really your friend, was I?" she murmured and stared him dead in the eye, her hazel eyes filled with betrayal. _

_ She could see the hesitation in his eyes. _

_"It was all just a job." She continued and took a step back. "Of course it was."_

_"Scar," Mr. Hart sighed. "Your grandfather-"_

_"It's not 'Scar'." Scarlet Rose suddenly cut him off with a scowl. "It's __**Miss King **__to you, __**Mr. Hart**__."_

_Mr. Hart fell silent as Scarlet Rose stormed off. Merlin walked up behind Mr. Hart and the duo watched their boss' granddaughter disappear._

_"Of all of the people you could've gotten attached to, you picked her." Merlin said, faint amusement in his tone. _

_"I didn't think Arthur would've chosen her as a recruit for Guinevere." Mr. Hart sighed. "I didn't think she'd find out."_

_"Well, that's your problem right there, Galahad." Merlin said and turned to look at Mr. Hart. "You didn't think."_

* * *

_"I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a woman." Merlin said to Scarlet Rose. "All women working here are capable of handling themselves, we're not going to baby you, we're not going to doubt your abilities, we're going to see them and react like we would in any situation. Got that?"_

_Scarlet Rose was taken slightly off guard, but nodded to him nonetheless, understanding that he doesn't want any bullshit. She wouldn't either. _

_"Can you fight?" Merlin asked Scarlet Rose as he tapped away at his clipboard._

_"Of course I can. If I couldn't I wouldn't be here." Scarlet Rose replied curtly._

_"Okay, then show me." Merlin said. "You're fighting them." He pointed with his pen toward the ten military men. Scaret Rose's expression didn't change as she scanned the men. _

_"With pleasure." She said, cracked her knuckles and trudged over to the group._

_"What the hell are you doing?!" Mr. Hart raced into the room just as Scarlet Rose left and snapped at Merlin. "You can't send her on her own to defend herself!"_

_"Why not?" Merlin challenged. _

_"Because, she can't handle herself!" Mr. Hart snapped back. _

_"Have you seen her fight?" Merlin replied steadily._

_"Well, no- but there are ten grown men out there-"_

_"She is fully capable of handling herself." Merlin snapped at him. "Just because she's a woman doesn't mean she can't defend herself."_

_Mr. Hart, taken aback by the statement, shook his head._

_"No, no that's not what I meant." Mr. Hart said. "She can defend herself, obviously-"_

_"Harry, I know you care for the girl," Merlin said. "But right now, she's a recruit, and you should treat her as such."_

_The match only lasted ten minutes and Mr. Hart made his way to the medical wing to see Scarlet Rose. Merlin refused to tell him what kind of state she was in, he tried not to think of the worst._

_As he burst into the room he saw Scarlet Rose adjusting the bandages along her arm. She only glanced at him._

_"You know, it's polite to knock before entering a room." She said._

_"What the fuck are you trying to do to me?" Mr. Hart burst suddenly. _

_"Do to you? Last time I checked I was the one with a broken rib." _

_Mr. Hart let out a deep sigh as he stared down at the girl. Scarlet Rose narrowed her eyes in confusion as Mr. Hart sat down next to her. _

_"You scared the living shit out of me today." He told her. Scarlet Rose, noticing the stress in his eyes, slumped her shoulders, giving off the vibe that she forgave him. He took notice and glanced at her with an apologetic stare._

_ "Yes, fear me." Scarlet Rose smirked._

_Amusement flickered in Mr. Hart's eyes as he smirked with her. _

_"You're about as threatening as a dust bunny." He said._

_"Good, that makes me even more terrifying since I can kill you." She said._

_"Great, I've signed up for living hell." He sighed once again and stood up. He held out a hand to help Scarlet Rose off her feet. She accepted the gesture and shrugged._

_"That's your problem not mine."_

**_End of Flashback..._**

* * *

"So," Scarlet Rose sat next to Pendragon and Lancelot as Merlin went to collect her retired Kingsman attire. "What do people actually call you two?"

Lancelot was the first to reply to the ex-Kingsman, and a little to eager to do so.

"I'm Roxanne." She said. "But call me Roxy. This is Eggsy."

Scarlet Rose did whatever she could not to snicker at the name. Eggsy narrowed his eyes at the girl, catching her slight grin.

"Well, what do they call you, huh?" Eggsy challenged.

"Scarlet Rose." She said.

"A little formal, innit?" Eggsy said. Roxy shot him a glare, but he ignored it.

"I'm the offspring of a gentleman." Scarlet Rose smirked. "I ought to have a formal name."

"What about Scar? That's simple enough and it's a neat nickname." Eggsy offered and looked at Roxy, expect her to agree.

Before Scarlet Rose could explain why he couldn't call her by that name, Merlin burst into the room, his face stone cold.

"You shall only refer to Miss King as either Scarlet Rose or Artemis," Merlin shot Eggsy a glare. "And that's it. Roxy, would you kindly show Scarlet Rose to the new changing rooms."

Merlin handed Scarlet Rose her things and she followed Roxy to the changing rooms.

"Artemis," Roxy whispered as she walked along side the ex-Kingsman. "If you don't mind my asking, why can't we call you Scar?"

Scarlet Rose sighed. "It's what Merlin and Hart used to call me."

"Was Galahad fond of you?" Roxy asked.

"He was my best friend." Scarlet Rose admitted with a low chuckle. "Losing two people you care about in one week is a new record for me."

"Two?" Roxy raised an eyebrow curiously.

Before Scarlet Rose entered the changing room she turned to Roxy with a confused look. "Yes, Galahad and my grandfather."

"Arthur?" Roxy's face was a look of utter shock. "Arthur was your grandfather?"

"Yes, didn't Merlin tell you?" Scarlet Rose narrowed her eyes but shrugged. "Well, I better get changed."

Roxy walked rather quickly back to Merlin and Eggsy, leaving Scarlet Rose just as confused. Why would Roxy be so surprised?

Scarlet Rose closed the door and turned to the mirror in the changing room as she rethought the moment. Roxy wasn't in shock; she was in horror…or anger. Why would this information come to anger Roxy?


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Please Read&amp;Review, Fav&amp;Follow, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Scarlet Rose was just about to enter the room when she heard the whispered argument between the trio in the other room. She paused and pressed her back against the wall as she listened intently.

"You didn't tell us that she is Arthur's granddaughter!" Roxy hissed at Merlin. "Are you completely crazy?! Does she even know how he died?"

"I'm assuming she thinks he died in the massacre." Merlin said plainly. "I don't plan on letting her find out."

Scarlet Rose frowned and the pain of never getting her questions answered tore at her chest. She thought about straight up asking them what had happened, but if it weren't that big a deal then Merlin would have told her. What could have happened to him?

Did she even really want to know?

Scarlet Rose turned to the mirror to take a look at her outfit. It still fit, she thought to herself, and she remembered how surprised the other Kingsman were when they saw her attire. She wore a long thin camel trench coat that went down to her knees, which made it easy to run in, along with a red plaid skirt, a jet-black sleeveless top, and high-heeled leather boots (which pretty much defeated the purpose of running, but they were killer and she had them crafted much like their Oxfords, with a blade in the front as well as the heel). As accessories she wore black gloves, and a black beret and her half framed glasses. Her signature weapon is a black shoulder bag that doubles as a mini Gatling gun and her very own Rainmaker umbrella.

Though this outfit wasn't signature Kingsman attire, it was her style…and she argued with her grandfather until her allowed her to wear it. If you didn't catch on before she loves to talk, so Arthur had no choice.

Scarlet Rose walked into the room, greeted by a cheeky grin from Eggsy, and a rather upset looking Roxy.

"Still fits!" she smiled at Merlin.

"Heels?" Eggsy raised an eyebrow as he took in her appearance. "You can fight in heels? Doesn't that bloody hurt?"

"When I wear heels in a fight, you know I mean business." Scarlet Rose winked and adjusted her bag strap on her shoulder. "So, recruits? Do we have some picked already?"

Merlin nodded and handed her a file filled with names and profiles.

"All recruits have been selected, the training begins tomorrow." Merlin informed her. "Tomorrow we flood the quarters."

"Alright." Scarlet Rose nodded and closed her folder. Eggsy fidgeted uncomfortably. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously…if he had passed the Kingsman tests he wouldn't be so emotional. "You have something to say, Pendragon?"

Eggsy looked at her with wide eyes then glanced at Merlin.

"No, nothing." Eggsy insisted.

Scarlet Rose raised an eyebrow and glanced toward Merlin before he shooed Roxy and Eggsy away to talk to the recruits.

"He wasn't picked to be a Kingsman, was he." Scarlet Rose suddenly asked Merlin. Merlin, taken off guard, turned to Scarlet Rose with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"He's too emotional." Scarlet Rose informed him of her observation. "I saw how he reacted when you mentioned the flooding, I saw worry in his eyes. Actually, maybe a bit of terror too…how far did he make it in his training?"

Merlin glanced away. Scarlet Rose's eyes widened in surprise.

"He didn't even kill his dog, did he?" she burst. "Merlin, he didn't finish his training! Why is he here?"

"He saved the world." Merlin replied, flatly.

Scarlet Rose frowned.

"Are you kidding me? So you just gave him a spot in the Kingsman?" she whispered harshly. "He was lucky, I'll give him that, but could he do it again? Merlin, I know you mean well, but seriously-"

"Scar," Merlin cut in. "Galahad chose him as a recruit for Lancelot."

Suddenly, Scarlet Rose ran out of things to say…and the idea of Eggsy made sense. Of course Hart would pick someone like Eggsy to be a Kingsman, he was humble, gentlemanly, and had a tough side to him. But he wasn't Kingsman material. Oh, how Hart had such hope for people like Eggsy, though they always had some sort of emotional baggage.

"Is that supposed to change the way I think about Eggsy?" Scarlet Rose asked. "Just because Hart chose him? Don't play with me like that, Merlin, it's dangerous."

"Oh, don't I know that." He muttered sarcastically. Scarlet Rose couldn't help but smirk and role her eyes at him as he left the room.

Scarlet Rose turned to leave in the other direction, but came face to face with Eggsy, his expression rather disappointed.

"You don't think I can be a Kingsman?" he asked.

Scarlet Rose froze, her eyes wide, and she frowned.

"Oh, you heard that." She muttered. "Sorry, Eggsy, but I can tell, there's fear in you."

"Fear is not in my vocabulary." Eggsy snipped right back at her. Scarlet Rose narrowed her eyes and took a step closer to Eggsy, she could see him visibly stiffen as she looked up into his eyes.

"It might not be," she whispered. "But it's in your eyes."

As she turned to leave, she could feel the anger float off Eggsy in heat waves.

"Well, at least I didn't abandon the Kingsman." He snapped.

Rage surged through Scarlet Rose's every being. How could he say that? Abandon? He didn't even know the half of it! She ought to shoot him right then and there…instead she whirled on him, her hazel eyes burning into him.

"I _left_ the Kingsman because I didn't approve of their tactics or my grandfather's leadership capabilities. I _left_ the Kingsman I _cared_ too much about my colleagues." Scarlet Rose hissed. "And my grandfather was pushing it, he went as far as making me shoot the man I cared for the most."

She turned to leave, but Eggsy stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder, his eyes no longer held anger, but concern. She shrugged his hand off her shoulder but stopped walking nonetheless.

"Who?" he asked.

Scarlet Rose narrowed her eyes as the flashback played in her head and avoided making contact with Eggsy, but sighed and replied.

"My best friend," she glanced back at him. "Harry Hart."

* * *

_Tears brimmed Scarlet Rose's eyes as she raised the gun and pointed it in the direction of her best friend. Her hand was shaking, which never happened, but in this situation she'd be surprised if she weren't trembling._

_"Grandpa," she whimpered quietly over her shoulder. Arthur was standing only a few feet away from her as he watched patiently for his granddaughter to shoot her friend. "Grandpa, p-please don't make me do this."_

_"If you get emotional like this when one of your colleagues turns against you, how will you fight them? If they turn on you they would want you dead, except you hold too much emotion to hurt them." Arthur said. "If you don't shoot Galahad, you won't be a Kingsman."_

_Scarlet Rose sniffed as a tear fell down her cheek. She stared at Hart, his face was expressionless, he was ready and waiting._

_Within seconds Scarlet Rose pulled the trigger three times and Galahad's body fell to the ground. Arthur gave his granddaughter a nod of approval and left. Tears were streaming down her face as she stared with wide eyes at the unmoving form of her friend._

_She assumed he would be wearing a bullet proof vest or the gun was loaded with blanks, but once the first bullet hit she knew they were real, she shot two more times just to gain her grandfather's trust. _

_"GALAHAD!" Scarlet Rose screamed in terror and ran to her fallen colleague. 'Dear God please be ok. Please be ok.' She thought._

_She knelt down next to him and ripped off his shirt to examine the bullet holes. Lucky enough, he had been wearing a bulletproof vest underneath his shirt. _

_"Oh Jesus Christ." Scarlet Rose breathed a sigh of relief and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Don't scare me like that again, you sick bastard."_

_Hart opened one of his eyes and grinned cheekily at her. "Well, next time don't shoot me three times in the chest."_

_"Fuck you." She smirked and embraced her friend in a tight hug. He groaned in pain, his chest would probably have bruises the next morning, but he still had the strength to flip her above his head making her land on her back. She squealed in surprise as she landed next to his head and the duo began laughing hysterically._


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Please Read&amp;Review, Fav&amp;Follow, and Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Flashback..._**

_This was probably the most risky mission Scarlet Rose had ever been on since becoming a Kingsman. She had to go undercover to get into a Russian gang that had underground drug rings, illegal brothels, and the stealing of priceless objects as well as information. This Russian gang had somehow gotten hold of a list with the names of all the Kingsman agents as well as mission files, it was Scarlet Rose's mission to do whatever it took retrieve these files._

_ It had been a total of nine months as Scarlet Rose was undercover as one of the girls in the brothel, it was longer than the Kingsman thought she'd be there, but Arthur refused to pull her out until she got the files. Not only was Scarlet Rose unable to find the files, some of the other women in the brothel had gotten into some trouble, and being Scarlet Rose, she had sympathy for them…she would even go as far as taking a beating for them._

_"You fucking whores are lucky." One of the Russians growled at the girls in the room as he tossed Scarlet Rose into the room like a rag doll. She landed on the floor with a thump as her head throbbed in pain. She had been through a lot worse, but it still hurt. The Russian man spat at Scarlet Rose and left the room. _

_"Rosie." One of the Russian women scurried over to Scarlet Rose and tended to her cuts. "Are you ok? Girls, someone get her water." The women scuttled away to help aid their young friend. "You didn't have to do that." She whispered to Scarlet Rose._

_Scarlet Rose stared silently at her friend. "You're pregnant, Eve, do you think I was going to let him touch a pregnant woman?"_

_Eve paused in dabbing at Scarlet Rose's wounds and glanced away._

_"I-I know it might be dangerous but... I want this baby, Rosie." Eve murmured as she smiled down at her bulging belly. Scarlet Rose's lips pursed in a straight line as she slowly nodded. _

_Scarlet Rose returned to tending to her wounds but froze as Eve grabbed her wrist. _

_"Am I a danger to the group?"_

_ "..."_

_ "You don't want me to have the baby." _

_"..."_

_ "Rosie?"_

_Scarlet Rose stared into Eve's eyes with the most determined stare she had in a long time. "I will protect you and the baby, don't worry."_

* * *

_Click._

_That sound was all too familiar to most of these people. They froze. The boss man felt the the cold steel of the barrel of Scarlet Rose's gun pressed up against his temple._

_"Don't move." She ordered._

_"Whoaa," the man eased. "Easy there trigger finger."_

_"No one move." Scarlet commanded to the rest of the room, raising her other arm, revealing a grenade._

_"Shit." The man cursed._

_"Calm down, Rosie." One of the other men said. "You just need to ca-"_

_"Calm down?" Scarlet snapped. "No, no, I wasted nine months of my life trying to ease my way into your little boy band," She spat. "Now I'm doing this my way…I want recompense for those nine months."_

_And then she shot them all dead._

* * *

_"You're a real idiot, you know that? Gonna get yourself killed one of these days..." Harry muttered as he dabbed at Scarlet Rose's bloody wounds. She grinned, though; it was only masking her pain by clenching her teeth._

_"Story of my life." She joked, and then quickly winced in pain. Harry smiled softly and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. _

_"Why did you just go up and shoot them? Your grandfather will have your ass for this." Harry said. _

_"Well, I have a counter question for you, Hart." Scarlet Rose leaned forward and grinned. "How do you stop a dog from biting you on Monday?"_

_"I don't know, how?"_

_"You shoot the dog on Sunday."_

_"I feel like this phrase could go around for your second problem." Harry's face suddenly became serious. "Arthur should have pulled your from the op months ago. He's not treating you right, Scar. He's holding a higher expectation for you and he's pushing you too far."_

_Scarlet Rose raised an eyebrow at Harry. _

_"What are you suggesting?" she asked._

_"Leave the Kingsman." Harry whispered. "If you don't leave one of these days you'll be killed."_

_Scarlet Rose let out a low laugh. "I signed up for this, Harry. Death comes with the job. I'm not leaving just because my grandfather pushes me to my limits."_

**End Flashback...**

* * *

"So," Scarlet Rose walked up to Merlin, Eggsy, and Roxy. "How many recruits do we have left?"

"Six." Merlin told her. "Three for Galahad, three for Arthur."

"What tasks are left?" she asked.

"Two." Roxy informed her. "To test their loyalty and have them choose between the job or their dog."

"Alright." Scarlet Rose nodded. "Give them a moment to get comfortable, let them think they're done for the day. Eggsy, you will inform them of tonight's festivities. Roxy, I expect you to prepare the subject for them to seduce. Merlin, you and I will prepare the kidnapping."

Roxy and Eggsy nodded and were quickly dismissed, leaving Merlin and Scarlet Rose to go over transporting the drugged recruits.

"Let's get a move on to the club." Scarlet Rose said to Merlin. "We need to make the preparations for the kidnapping."

Merlin smirked at his friend. "As you wish fearless leader." He bowed to her teasingly. Scarlet Rose smirked right back at him and rolled her eyes, before leaving the room with Merlin tailing behind her.

* * *

Scarlet Rose and Merlin stood up in a balcony of the club and watched the six recruits apply their tactics into winning over the two young ladies they chose for the scheme. Scarlet Rose's eyes watched with a stone cold stare, observing every inch of these trainees with such scrutiny that possibly none of them would be recruited. Though, Merlin would most likely fight for at least two of them for the position.

"Scar," Merlin spoke up suddenly as the music blared throughout the building.

"Yes, Merlin?" Scarlet Rose said as she scanned the crowds.

"Why don't you run Kingsman?"

Scarlet Rose narrowed her eyes and looked up at Merling, completely shocked at the notion. Her, run Kingsman? No, she'd never, not after her grandfather. She's already in line to lead the Society of the Peace Rose.

"I left for a reason, Merlin." Scarlet Rose said. "I don't plan on coming back…" she sighed and looked back to the crowd. "There's too much pain here."

Merlin frowned and turned back toward their recruits.

"Right, you're right, sorry I brought it up." Merlin muttered. Scarlet Rose watched him as he made himself busy. She felt bad for having to turn her friend away, but she knew she wouldn't be able to stay with the Kingsman, it already pained her enough for being there six months to help train recruits. She didn't want to stay.

Scarlet Rose took Merlin's hand in hers and squeezed it tight, gazing at her dear friend with sympathy.

"You are most suitable to lead Kingsman, Merlin." She said. "I'd only trust you with the agency."

Merlin offered her a smirk and gave her a loving pat on her shoulder. Then his expression changed completely. Scarlet Rose stared at Merlin in alarm as his eyes filled with horror.

"No fucking way." He said. Scarlet Rose narrowed her eyes and followed his gaze over her shoulder.

Her heart stopped and she could barely breathe. The music that was blaring seemed to fade in her ears as her eyes met with the man across the room.

"Scar." Merlin whispered, his tone in her name almost seemed like a warning.

"It can't be." Her voice was barely audible. "Merlin," she almost began to panic. "Merlin, it can't be him. He's dead."

"I know." Merlin replied. Their eyes never left the man who watched the duo fondly.

Before them, only several feet away was their dear friend-

-Harry Hart.

Alive.


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys!**

**I'm currently working on the next chapter, so don't worry I'll have it up by this weekend hopefully! In the meantime, check out my other Kingsman fic that I'm writing! Caffeine Makes Her Bullet Proof. :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

**Please Read&amp;Review, Fav&amp;Follow, and Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The duo stood frozen as Harry Hart made his way toward them, Scarlet Rose thought she would pass out. She wanted to reach out and touch him, as if to prove she and Merlin were seeing things, but she knew, she knew that it wasn't an illusion.

"No." Scarlet Rose said, trying to sort out her thoughts and make sense of the situation. Even if she did want to run up and give the man a hug, something just felt…off. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Clearly I'm not." Harry said as he lifted the drink in his hand.

"Obviously." Scarlet Rose said rather curtly. "But you're supposed to be."

"Scar," Hart said smiling down at Scarlet Rose. "It was just a trick too fool Valentine, don't you believe me?"

"No." Scarlet Rose said and it pained her to do so.

Hart frowned. "Alright, I'm sorry. I understand, some one you care about tricked you into think they were dead… I understand if you don't want to-"

"_You're not Harry_." Scarlet Rose's eyes narrowed and a scowl of rage formed on her face. She almost felt insulted by this look alike. He thought she could be easily fooled by emotions to believe he was actually Harry. The least he could've done was come up with a better explanation as to how he survived a bullet to the head.

Suddenly, the uncertain feeling inside her developed itself into an action. Scarlet Rose grabbed her gun from the inside folds of her coat, but before she could immediately act a hand grabbed her arm. She whirled around, saw the woman that had her arm and instantaneously broke out into a fight.

Merlin charged toward the Harry look alike, but two men from the crowd pinned him against a wall and injected some sort of drug into his neck.

"Merlin!" Scarlet Rose called to him, but she was caught up in fending off the blonde haired woman. She hissed at the blonde as the one of the two men that attacked Merlin caught her from behind.

The echoing sounds of gunshots went off in the club, the on goers screamed and people began to trample out of the club.

"Shit!" Scarlet Rose growled as she squirmed in the giant man's grasp. "Shitshitshit!"

She flung her head backwards, crushing the man's nose and forcing him to drop her. Once she landed on the ground she whirled around to face the Harry impersonator when she slowly realized that she was surrounded and all their guns were pointed at her.

Harry walked toward Scarlet Rose, his hands in his pockets and a devious grin splayed on his face. She remained absolutely still. He was standing close enough for her to snap his neck, but if she acted on it she'd most likely get killed. Would it be worth it?

The man leaned into Scarlet Rose's ear. She had to hold herself back from killing the man even though every inch of her being encouraged her to do so.

"How does it feel to be beaten by the man you love?" he whispered.

"There's only one problem with that question." Scarlet Rose whispered back. "You're not the man I love."

The Harry look alike chuckled and pressed a needle into her neck. She felt her body go warm as the drug began to take her and within seconds she fell to the ground, blacking out.

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

_"We can't be together, Harry!" Scarlet Rose burst. _

_"Of course we can!"_

_"No, it's dangerous," Scarlet Rose said. "We can't work together properly if we care too much about each other. In our line of work emotions get us killed."_

_"Don't say that, Scar." Harry said. "Please don't leave me."_

_"What happened to wanting me to leave Kingsman?" Scarlet Rose accused. "You said I should leave."_

_"That's when I thought you would leave the agency for good." Harry said. "Not transfer to another agency."_

_"I'm not letting you slip away." Harry said as he stepped forward. "I love you."_

_Scarlet Rose squinted. She scowled and tried to turn away but Harry held her firmly. _

_"Tell me you love me too." Harry said._

_"I don't love you." Scarlet Rose glared at a corner of the room._

_"I dare you to look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me." Harry said._

_Scarlet Rose looked up at Harry, tears in her eyes. As much as she pained to say it, she had to. She had to tell him she didn't love him._

_"Harry," she whimpered. "I can't- I-" before she could finish her statement Harry stole her mouth with his, kissing her as if his life depended on it._

_Scarlet couldn't get herself to stop him. She didn't want him to._

_And that night, the duo would probably both agree, was the best night of their lives. Though the next morning would be the most heartbreaking moment of all._

_Harry muttered inaudible words as he turned over in his bed, he reached his arm out expecting to snuggle the love of his life, but nothing was there. Harry opened his eyes and stared at the spot Scar was last… she definitely wasn't there. He got up from his bed and narrowed his eyes, wondering where she could've gone._

_Harry got dressed and exited the room. He looked down the hallway to find Merlin standing at the window, his clipboard in hand._

_"Merlin, you know where Scar is?" Harry asked._

_"She's gone."_

_Harry frowned. "Very funny, now where is she?"_

_"By right now? At the Peace Rose headquarters getting her latest assignment." Merlin said. _

_After a beat of silence Harry realized Merlin was being completely serious._

_"When is she coming back?" Harry asked, almost frantic._

_"She's not coming back, Harry." Merlin said. "She left on accord with her grandmother, so she left early this morning." _

**_End of Flashback..._**


End file.
